SWITCH
by Dream.Before.Nightmare
Summary: Chris Bradley is waiting for life to pass him by, but a crazy girl by the name of Elaine is determined to brighten his day. He'll give her only three tries.  Oneshot.  X-Men Origins.  Chris Bradley/Bolt x OC


****SWITCH****

"Three tries for a buck."

"A dollar, hm? Okay. I think I have one…yeah," Elaine said, reaching into her pocket to only pull out a bunch of lint and one crumpled dollar. She flattened it out the best she could and handed it to the dirty blonde haired man before her.

You'd probably wonder what a woman was doing at some fair that happened every year at the little town in Ohio, alone, especially. Elaine would too.

"Alright," he nodded and gestured toward the light bulb.

"Oh…hm," she said, studying the fixture. She wouldn't go for the switch, duh, that's how they usually got you.

"Uh…"

Elaine tugged at a wire, unplugging it. She laughed.

"Brilliant," Elaine grinned, tapping the light bulb, "I'd ask you how you do it, but…That'd just give away the secret."

Chris Bradley nodded, but to dismay, boredly.

"How did you end up in a place like this anyway?"

"What about you?" he retorted.

"Havin' some fun, so smile!" pointing to her own smile.

"Uh-huh," he nodded again.

"Well," she shrugged, "I tried."

"Elli!"

Elaine turned around to meet someone, but Chris didn't care, he was just about annoyed with her and her smiley deal.

"Oh, well…I'll be seeing you-"

"Eh. Bolt, er, Chris," he said, cursing his mistake, though he had never before.

"Okay. I'll be seeing you Bolt-er-Chris! Oh! And you owe me thirty-three cents! Or two more tries next time, m'kay?" she waved as she was dragged off by another woman.

He didn't take a fancy to many of the lady folk here, lately anyway, filled with circus freaks that could bend their bodies in unnatural forms and those that grew beards. And usually, the girls that did come by were already on dates with their boyfriends. Well, this was how he made a living; he'd already screwed up a long time ago and stopped smiling even longer ago, but this girl was charming…

"Damn."

**_One Year Later_**

"Gee, I wonder if he's even here," Elaine huffed. It was time for the annual fair and she was looking for that special man she had met a year ago. She was honest about seeing him later and was dying to try his booth again; she had saved ten dollars, even. Elaine was checking every place she could, taking some rides and trying some booths along the way. She took a piece of cotton candy in her hands and squeezed it until it became a hard, flat piece and took a bite.

"Oh, I know!" she said to herself. It was obvious; she'd just look for a nearly empty place. True, Chris Bradley's booth was never crowded with people but this year, he was placed in a fairly trafficked area.

After at least half an hour of looking for him, Elaine gave up, and decided to go try the bottle toss instead. Walking down the row of booths and finding the booth and trying and winning, she decided to walk downwards more, going to get some kettle corn before leaving. Passing more fun booths, she passed somewhere that wasn't even that crowded now, turning in hope of catching a glimpse of the man.

And there he was, looking bored out of his mind.

Now, there was an unbelievably huge smile on Elaine and tried to walk as calmly over to the booth.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I think I do," he answered, looking up to her. She waved at him.

"Still frowning?"

"Nah, just…upside-down smiling," he shrugged.

"Oh, I can't argue with that. Mind if I…?" she asked, pointing at the light bulb.

"Not at all, if you have the money."

"Is that all you're after? You still owe me you know," she asked, irking her grin to one side, taking out a dollar.

"I dunno. But I'm honest, I'll let you have two free chances. I guess…" he shrugged.

"Oh, you don't know a lot of things," Elaine laughed.

Elaine studied the box once more; she knew the wire wouldn't work so she decided to try the thing she avoided last time.

Click. Clack. No dice.

She unplugged the wire. Again, no dice.

"Two."

"Oh! I know!" she nodded, and twisted the bulb and held it in her hands.

"Woah! Cool!" she smiled, looking at the glowing light bulb.

"Yeouch," she frowned, the heat of the bulb and placed it on the table.

"That's three."

"Oh fine," she pouted, handing over a dollar.

"Hey, are you doing anything later, let's say…five minutes?"

"I won't owe you, right?" Chris asked, not wanting to give up the dollar.

"I guess not…unless you want to give me thirty-three cents, two free other tries…"

Oh, this woman was precise and keen...or at least pretty anal about people owing her.

"Or you can go somewhere with me."

"I'll probably still just be sitting here," he shrugged, what the hell was she up to?

"Okay. Wanna go get some food 'n' go around? You have to pay for yourself though."

"I, uh…"

This wasn't the only big question Chris was facing right now. Was he craving this woman's attention? He certainly would have been flattered by her asking, but this question blocked his thoughts. Plus he did want to keep the small amount of a dollar. Oh, never mind that crap… He certainly hadn't had any romantic relationships for a while, ever since he left that team. His booth wasn't getting much either, so…

"Sure."

"Oh? Fantastic! C'mon, I've been wanting some pizza, or maybe hotdogs."

Dammit. 'Sure' he says, now some strange, smiley woman who acted more like a child was dragging him off. Hell, Chris didn't even know her name. Whatever, he decided, sometimes you gotta take a leap.

"So, uh, what's your name anyway?" he asked, taking a drink and turning to the familiar yet unfamiliar person and face, only to be met with her having a mouthful of melty cheese pizza in her mouth. Noticing he wanted something from her, she swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth and wiped her mouth.

"Elaine Lancaster. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Oh, uh, Chris Bradley."

She nodded, "So, how long have you been here?"

"Eh, three years, I reckon," he shrugged.

"Do you ever ride the rides or anything?" she asked, taking another bite out of her pizza.

Chris shook his head. He thought it sort of childish to go on the rides, besides, he was sick of this place, but this was his home now.

Elaine let out a laugh and had another mouthful of pizza.

Strange woman.

"C'mon. Let's go ride somethin'."

"What?"

"If you've never been on a ride here, I'll make you take one. You seem so bored all the time."

"Listen lady, that wasn't the deal."

"Yes it was. I asked if you wanted to go grab some food and go around some. And you said 'sure'," she argued.

"Uh," he choked. Damn it. Again. But leaps were leaps, mistakes were mistakes, and agreements were set in stone for this woman.

"Mm-hm, I win. Let's go! We'll hit the Yo-yo, and the Gravitron! I love Tilt-A-Whirl…Round Up is hot. I also like that giant Viking swing thing…" Elaine muttered to herself, dragging Chris through the crowd.

"Do you want to throw up or somethin'?" Chris asked, trudging alongside her.

"I think I can handle it. I've got a stomach o' steel."

"Uh-huh," Chris remarked sarcastically. She held his hand the whole way until they reached the Tilt-A-Whirl.

"You can use some of my tickets. I bought a whole lot anyway," Elaine grinned, handing him some, but was still holding his hand in line.

"Yeah. Thanks," he muttered.

"Not nervous are you?" Elaine teased, walking forward when the next group went up.

"For Tilt-A-Whirl? Nah."

"Hand me…three tickets. We're next."

One. Two. Three. Rip.

Chris handed her three tickets, enough for the ride.

"Thank you!" she nodded.

"Tickets please."

Handing the man the tickets, Elaine dragged Chris around once more. There were different coloured cars and some were already filled.

"I want that red one!" Elaine decided, and rushed to go get it before someone else did, finally letting go of Chris's hand. Jumping in on the right side she was put into a laughing fit.

"You're this excited for the Tilt-A-Whirl?" he asked, calmly taking his seat.

"Of course! You're here too!" she nodded, pulling back the safety bar.

"Me…?" he muttered, thinking it was inaudible.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I said," she grinned as the worker was about to start the ride.

"I am so excited," Elaine laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah! That was fun! I wanna go on the Gravitron next! Oh, maybe Round Up…They're the same thing, sorta, though…Oh well! Whichever we see first!" Elaine said to herself, or, was it to both of them?

"Wasn't one ride enough?" Chris asked, trying to catch up to Elaine's fast pace, hands practically plastered together.

"No! Not until you smile f'real! And try grinning now, mister!"

"Why are you doing this anyway?" slightly annoyed by this woman's strange antics.

"I just told you! Until you smile! You bore me to death and I think you oughta be tired of it. You gotta have a good time!" she explained.

"Crazy woman…" Chris muttered, again thinking it was inaudible.

"I know I am!" Elaine laughed.

"Oh c'mon, this is inhumanely impossible! We've been on the Tilt-A-Whirl, that Viking swing, AND the Round Up! And you haven't smiled once!" Elaine scolded, pausing in the middle of the fairground.

"I did. On the, uh, Round Up," Chris said, hands still plastered together.

"Stop lying. I have at least two hours left. We'll ride the Kamikaze, the Zipper, and Yo-yo, m'kay?"

"I guess…" Chris shrugged.

He had nothing else to do. He didn't have anyone to return to. And he would probably never have another time like this either. Oh, he wished he could enjoy this time more, after all, she was taking him out, some at her own expense…

"Sorry! I gotta do what's between the O and Q!" Elaine laughed, "Don't leave this spot though, y'hear?"

"Uh…yeah," Chris nodded, her words taking some time for him to process, still confused about what she meant. Elaine walked elsewhere while Chris recited the alphabet to himself, "L, M, N, O, P, Q, R…" Oh! Now he got it! Idiot…, he thought…

Letting out a sigh, Chris patiently waited for Elaine to return, leaving him time to contemplate his whole "adventure" so far…

Elaine let out a laugh as she was walking back. She had come up with a plan, well, not so much a plan…it definitely wasn't a prank either…eh, it would be fun (to her at least) anyway…

Finally remembering where she had left him and hoping he was still there, Elaine found the perfect angle to spring her trap.

Chris sighed. Women take forever… he though, shoving his hands in his pocket. Now taking the time to inhale the cool Ohio night air, Chris felt calmer and even happier than ever.

A pretty girl.

Carnival tickets.

And a clear night…

Not that he was thinking he would get lucky. That was the last thing on his mind. She would be gone before he knew it anyway. He sighed, what the hell? Just over this one girl he gets his mind all up in a tangle, he wished that…

"!"

Something came from between the tents and got him from the side, knocking him over full force. It bust up laughing, a flurry of curls tickling his face.

His heart apparently leaped when he did, feeling it in his throat. In a haze noticing people starting to gather and someone worrying over broken lights. Shit.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Chris panted out. It was Elaine, up to her insane antics again.

"Aw, no smile…pretty exhilarating, though, eh?"

"Hell yes," he sighed, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Okay loverboy, we'd better get up. People are staring and it's getting pretty uncomfortable," Elaine said, patting his stomach and getting up.

Chris also pulled himself up with some help from Elaine.

She laughed, "Hurry up now, I wanna go have some fun!"

"Crazy girl…" Chris muttered, following her.

"I heard that!"

"I know," he huffed, damn keen ears too.

Elaine heaved out a sigh.

"I guess I'm just not the smiley type," Chris shrugged.

"I guess…I ought to be getting you back to your booth, my two hours are nearly up anyway," she sighed, taking his hand once again.

After having his hand grabbed and held on so much would bother one, but Chris didn't mind. But after disappointing a gal was another thing. She was sweet, giving him the chance to have some fun. And she did seem to like spending time with him… Chris thought of all these things while making their way through the crowd.

"Uh…wait!" he said, stopping himself.

"Yeah?" Elaine said, finally yielding.

"I, uh," he's done it now, rushing into something without thinking.

"I know a shortcut!" he finished, thinking quickly to save his own ass, in ways…

"Okay. Well, lead the way Joliet!" Elaine said, ending the name in more of an incorrect French tone with a long "a" sound.

"It's Joli-et," Chris said, walking with her, still clasping her hand.

"Oh whatever, French, not French, Et, Ay, tomato, tomato, 'kay?" she argued.

"Eh, whatever," he shrugged, and grinned.

"Ah! Smile!"

"That wasn't a smile," Chris lied, shaking his head, his face down so Elaine couldn't see his smiling face.

"Liar! You can't lie to Elaine."

"Alright!" he laughed now, looking at her grinning face.

She hugged him.

"Success! If only I had thought of that earlier!" Elaine cried jumping around.

"You're crazy Elaine," Chris said, shaking his head.

She giggled, he finally used her name, but she wouldn't worry about that now.

"That was fun," Elaine commented, looking back at the rides. They were behind many of the tents and since they were facing outward there were no eyes on them.

"We should do this again next year," she continued.

"Yeah," he agreed holding her hand willingly, not out of need or force. He suddenly stopped, turning to a probably permanently grinning Elaine. Chris realized then how lovely she was. Various shades of brown and gold curls graced her head and her light skin…

"Too bad I have to leave soon," Elaine muttered, not paying attention that they had stopped. Not being answered, she turned to her friend, who was staring at her.

"Listen…I just wanted to say that-" Chris started, fiddling with his hands. But a weight leaped on him, throwing him back a little and something wet and sweet-tasting on his lips.

The weight lifted and the sweetness fell away as he opened his eyes to find a beaming Elaine. He swore her face would freeze like that if she kept on smiling.

"I'm patient but you take so damn long," she said.

Chris was speechless. Yes, he may have longed for a kiss from her, but maybe in a situation where he made the first move…

"Oh, I hope you don't hate me for that," Elaine said, now frowning.

"Nah," he shrugged, this time leaning down to kiss her, the taste rushing again on his lips, tingling with the flavour. For Elaine however tasted like a tinge of beer and a little…bacon? Oh, it didn't matter, but Elaine couldn't help but this moment making her world a bit brighter.

_**One Year Later**_

Ever since that day at the carnival, Elaine had been sighing over the next time she would see that lovely bored man again. Chris too was anxious to see that crazy gal again.

"I wish they would just make a damn map already," Elaine muttered, hurrying to find a certain stand. She wandered around until she caught a glimpse of a guy with his head on his hands.

"Hey!" she called, running over to the stand, "Found you!"

"You're very persistent."

"Is that why I can't find a boyfriend?" Elaine grinned, leaning on the table.

"Dunno," Chris shrugged.

"Oh who cares what you say? Anyways, I've got a deal for you."

"Ah, is it a juicy deal?" Chris asked, taking interest and leaning forward.

"Oh yes Mr. Bradley. So good, you can't resist," Elaine winked. She may seem like an idiot sometimes, but that didn't mean she didn't notice things.

"Uh-huh."

"I bet _you_ that _I_ can turn off that light bulb with only _one_ try. I'll give you thirty-three cents right now. And if I _do_ turn it off in one try, I get to keep the rest of the money I have for you."

"What do I get out of-"

Without him knowing, she swooped in to kiss him, her lips tasting like a previous can of Coke.

She looked at the light bulb and no light came forth. Success!

"That. I keep the money. And you win…" Elaine paused, giving another kiss.

"That. And maybe a date…if you agree," she shrugged.

"Seems I got more stuff than you do."

"I still need that prize."

"Alright, just choose-"

"Ah, before that, let's go out!" Elaine said, tugging at his hand, urging him to get up.

"Okay, okay!" he gave in, running out with Elaine…

"Oh, that was fun. Your boss won't get mad at you, will he?" Elaine huffed after running around all day.

"I'm my own boss," he huffed in turn, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh good. Now about that prize…"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh don't roll you're eyes at me!" Elaine said.

"Don't worry, I already got the best prize of all, love! Or a boyfriend, either way it's good."

"Who said that I wanted to-"

"Don't pretend you weren't thinking it," Elaine laughed.

"Of course I won't," Chris laughed.

Oh, love.

He's found it.


End file.
